Fafie World
by RoMayDrako
Summary: Don't ask.
1. Farfie World

I can't belive I did this. But it got stuck in my head during class.  
  
I do not own Wiess Kruez or the song I butered  
  
  
Farfie Boy   
  
Hi Farfie  
Hi Nagi  
D'you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Nagi.  
Jump in...  
I'm a Farfie boy, in a Farfie world  
Life in torture, it's fantastic.  
You can cut my skin, beat me everywhere.  
Imagination, torture is your creation.  
Come on Farfie, let's go party!  
I'm a Farfie boy, in a Farfie world  
Life in torture, it's fantastic.  
You can bcut my skin, beat me everywhere.  
Imagination, torture is your creation.  
I'm a grey bimbo boy, in a sadistic world,  
Tie me up, make it tight, I'm your rag doll.  
You're my rag doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in red,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.  
You can whip, you can cut, if you say: «I'm always yours»  
I'm a Farfie boy, in a Farfie world  
Life in torture, it's fantastic.  
you can cut my skin, beat me everywhere.  
Imagination, torture is your creation.  
Come on Farfie, let's go party!  
Ow, Ow, Ow, yea.  
Come on Farfie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
Come on Farfie, let's go party!  
Ow, Ow, Ow, yea.  
Come on Farfie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
Make me scream, make me yell, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a prisoner, I can beg on my knees.  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party.  
You can beat, you can cut, if you say: «I'm always yours»  
You can beat, you can cut, if you say: «I'm always yours»  
Come on Farfie, let´s go party!  
Ow, Ow, Ow, yea.  
Come on Farfie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
Come on Farfie, let's go party!  
Ow, Ow, Ow, yea.  
Come on Farfie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
I'm a Farfie boy, in a Farfie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
you can cut my skin, beat me everywhere.  
Imagination, torture is your creation.  
I'm a Farfie boy, in a Farfie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
you can cut my skin, beat me everywhere.  
Imagination, torture is your creation.  
Come on Farfie, let's go party!  
Ow, Ow, Ow, yea.  
Come on Farfie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
Come on Farfie, let's go party!  
Ow, Ow, Ow, yea.  
Come on Farfie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Farfie, we've just getting started.  
Oh, I thank you Nagi. 


	2. Schuldich Got Run Over by a Simi

Shuldich Got Run Over By A Simi   
RoMayDrako does it agian.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Wiess Kruez or the song i butchered   
  
Shuldich got run over by a simi   
Walking home from the Wiess boys house, soltice eave.   
You can say there's no such thing as Schneider National,   
But as for me and Crawford, we believe.   
  
He'd been drinkin' too much saki,   
And we'd begged him not to go.   
But he'd left his mind in the gutter,   
So he stumbled out the door into the snow.   
  
When they found him the next mornin',   
At the scene of the accident.   
There were tire tracks across his back,   
And condemin' evandece agianst Schneider National.   
  
OH! Shuldich got run over by a simi,   
Walkin' home from the wiess boys house, soltice eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Schneider National,   
But as for me and Crawford, we believe.   
  
Now were all so proud of Crawford,   
He's been takin' this so well.   
See him in there watchin' Farfiel,   
Drinkin' beer and playin' cards with young Nagi.   
  
It's not Summer soltice without Shuldich.   
All the Showrt's dressed in black.   
And we just can't help but wonder:   
Should we open up his gifts or send them back?   
  
Shuldich got run over by a simi   
Walking home from the Wiess boys house, soltice eave.   
You can say there's no such thing as Schneider National,   
But as for me and Crawford, we believe.   
  
Now there blood is on the hood   
And the drivers needs cousling.   
And a bright orange paint,   
That it just perfectly matched the hair on Shuldich's head.   
  
I've warned all my the other showrts boys.   
Better watch out for yourselves."   
Don't dye your hair blaze orange,   
For the man who drives for Shchider National will run you down.   
  
OH! Shuldich got run over by a simi   
Walking home from the Wiess boys house, soltice eave.   
You can say there's no such thing as Schneider National,   
But as for me and Crawford, we believe.   
  
***  
  
Muhahahahaha 


	3. Chop Suey

Ro has gone and done it agian. If you don't know what any words are please tell me. I know I may have made errors.   
  
Disclamer I do not own Weiss Kruez, or the song I killed for personal use.  
  
Chop Suey  
  
Look up (look up)  
Grab a sword and do a little clean up  
Don't hide the scars that don't fade away  
(Don't hide the scars that don't fade)  
Why'd you leave the Farfie up on the table?  
Here you go create another freak  
  
(You loved to)  
Grab a sword and do a little clean up  
(You loved to)  
Don't hide the scars that don't fade away  
(You loved to)  
Why'd you leave the Farfie up on the table?  
(You loved to)  
  
I don't think you trust, in, my,  
mastacistic suicide,  
I, laugh, when Weiss deserves to die  
  
Look up (look up)  
Grab a sword and do a little clean up  
Don't hide the scars that don't fade away  
(Don't hide the scars that don't fade )  
Why'd you leave the Farfie up on the table?  
Here you go create another freak  
  
(You loved to)  
Grab a sword and do a little clean up  
(You loved to)  
Don't hide the scars that don't fade away  
(You loved to)  
Why'd you leave the Farfie up on the table?  
(You loved to)  
  
I don't think you trust, in, my,  
Mastacistic suicide,  
I don't think you trust, in, my,  
Mastacistic suicide,  
I laugh, when Weiss deserves to die  
  
Mother (mother)  
Mother (mother)  
Mother (mother)  
Mother (mother)  
Mother into your hands, I tortured my spirit  
Mother into your hands, why have you forgiven me?  
In your eyes, forgiven me  
In your thoughts, forgiven me  
In your heart, forgiven me  
  
Oh, trust in my, mastacistic suicide  
I laugh when weiss deserves to die  
In my mastacistic suicide  
I laugh when Wiess deserves to die 


End file.
